The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rosa hybrid. The new cultivar will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘GEUS4310’. ‘GEUS4310’ is a new cultivar of shrub rose grown for use as a container and landscape plant.
The new cultivar of shrub rose is a selection from an ongoing controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Klazienaveen, The Netherlands. The objectives of the breeding program are to develop improved cultivars of shrub rose with increased plant health, compact growth habits, and multiple blooms of large flowers during the growing season.
‘GEUS4310’ was derived from a controlled cross made in June of 2010 between Rosa cultivars ‘Jaap Stamroos’ (not patented) as the female parent and ‘Poulman’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,264) as the male parent. ‘GEUS4310’ was selected in May of 2012 as a single unique plant amongst the resulting seedlings from the above cross.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood stem cuttings by one of the Inventors in May of 2012 in Klazienaveen, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by softwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.